Raul Passos
Raul Passos is an NYPD detective turned private security based in São Paulo. Raul recruits Max Payne to work in a private security sector in São Paulo. Biography Early life Raul Passos was born on April 27th 1973, in Colombia, though he claims that he is from Brazil. Passos and Max supposedly met several years ago in New York Police Academy, though, it may be hinted by Wilson Da Silva that this is not true. Passos, however left the Bronx Homicide Beat to work as a private security contractor in South and Central America, after almost 'getting killed'. Passos begun to work for Rodrigo Branco and his family sometimes prior to 2010. During his time as private security for the Brancos, he fell in love with Giovanna Taveres. Passos was paid by Victor Branco, the brother of Passos' boss Rodrigo, to find and hire Max Payne, as a part of Victor's plan. Recruiting Payne In 2012, Raul recruits Max Payne to work as a private security sector for Rodrigo Branco and his family in São Paulo. Raul enters to Walton's bar, where he sees the mob boss' son Tony DeMarco and his thugs threaten Payne. Passos draws a .38 Revolver and tells the thugs to leave the bar. Tony, however, promises that he'll return. At the bar, Raul tries to pick up Max for the job, but Max refuses. After telling Max a part of his time at the NYPD, the two begin to drink along with another woman. A while later, Tony returns and threaten Max and Raul. Tony begins to argue with the woman, and hits her, but is shot dead by Payne. Raul and Max then fight the large army of mobsters, managing to escape to Max Payne's apartment building. At the building, the two are soon attacked by Anthony DeMarco and his mafia, but managing to escape once again, to the Golgotha Cemetery. At the cemetry, DeMarco's goons attack the two, who are captured by DeMarco. Raul taunts the angry Mob boss, who hits him with a shovel, and tells them to dig their own graves. Max is able to defeat the thugs, and Raul escapes with him. After escaping the cemetry, Raul and Max begin to work for the Branco family. Early works with Payne A few weeks later, Max and Raul begin to work for the Branco family, starting their work in Aruba. The second job Raul has had with Payne was in Panama. During a short vacation in Panama on a boat, along with Max and Marcelo, Raul gets another order from Victor; to deliver a bag full of an unknown stuff. During the deliver, the boat is attacked by a group of 'pirates', called the AUP. After Max escapes from the boat, Raul helps him to kill the remaining pirates, finding all the other passengers dead, much to Raul's shock. Time at Brazil Soon, the Comando Sombra attempts to kidnap Fabiana at a charity event. However, Max arrives in time to save both her and her husband. Days later however, the Comando Sombra shows up again, only this time at the Club Moderno, and this time they came prepared. Max and Raul save Giovanna, but Fabiana is kidnapped. Max and Raul then set to rescue her, and during this time, Raul provides Max weapons and information. At one point, he helps Max during a massive gunfight in a soccer stadium. When Max saves Giovanna from Comando Sombra for the second time, he finds out that she is pregnant with Passos' child. After Max destroys Crachá Preto, Raul and Giovanna leave São Paulo to raise their child. Behind the scenes Raul is a playable character in the Max Payne 3 multiplayer. He is also one of the two playable characters in the "Payne Killer" mode. Gallery RaulPassos.png maxpayne3_maxartwork9_800x600.jpg|Artwork of Raul Passos MaxPayne3-Screenshot-RaulsavesMax.jpg|Raul saves Max from a gang member. MaxPayne3-Screenshot-PaynePassos.jpg Raul&Max.jpg|Raul recuits Max for a job. RaulPassos&MaxPayne-Suits.jpg|Raul and Max walk into a building. PassosAimingRevolver.jpg|Passos holding a .38 Revolver Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' **Something Rotten In The Air **Nothing But The Second Best **Just Another Day at the Office **Anyone Can Buy Me a Drink **Alive if Not Exactly Well **A Dame, a Dork, and a Drunk **A Hangover Sent Direct From Mother Nature **Ain't No Reprievement Gonna Be Found **Here I Was Again, Halfway Down the World (Opening cutscene) **It's Drive or Shoot, Sister (In the helicopter) **Sun Tan Oil, Stale Margaritas and Greed **The Great American Savior Of the Poor **A Fat Bald Dude With A Bad Temper **One Card Left To Play *''Max Payne 3'' comics **"After the Fall" **"Hoboken Blues" **"Fight and Flight" es:Raul Passos Category:Characters Category:Characters in Max Payne 3 Category:Max Payne 3 comics characters